King and Queen
by thegirlfrommod4A
Summary: The last thing Eggsy and Roxy expected out of becoming Kingsmen was finding a best friend, but lover was a close second. And they didn't find the second one for a while anyways. T for now to be safe, will either become hard T or M next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_So, my roommate and I saw Kingsman last night, and were debating if Roxy and Eggsy should have ended up together. She said it would have removed the significance of Roxy as a strong character in her own right, I think it would show that kicking ass and taking names doesn't preclude one from having a love life. So this is me, giving Eggsy and Roxy a love life. I know, I know, not the pairing everyone wants but I like it so I'm keeping it (even though I don't own it in the first place). Definitely not right away though...later...I mean...whatever. Yeah. Enjoy!_

Merlin sighed, glancing at the screens that were still open, and bringing up the hallway on one and the list of access codes with the other. Considering Princess Tilde turned out to be locked in one of the cells, he could only assume the other ones held the rest of the missing VIP's from the past few months, and he didn't need Eggsy to unlock doors. Before he could exit the plane, however, Lancelot's voice came through.

"Merlin, I realize Galahan is otherwise occupied, but would it be possible for you to let me in? I'm outside, with the a lot of missiles pointed in my general direction."

"Of course!" he replied, hacking into the appropriate server as he printed the list of door codes. Lancelot strode into the hanger, unzipping her halo suit as she came.

"So what next?" she asked.

"We let the VIP's out" replied Merlin with a grin, waving her towards the tunnel.

~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~

The next day, having ensured that everyone who had been trapped by Valentine had been picked up and was being safely transported home, Merlin returned to the cockpit while Eggsy and Roxy sprawled out in the roomy leather recliners in the cabin.

"So." Roxy started, grinning at him over her scotch, "I heard you had an excellent evening."

Eggsy smirked in response, taking a sip of his beer before replying. "Never took you for the gossiping type"

"Might as well do something to pass the time." she replied, "and besides, I'll tell if you do."

Eggsy nearly spit the alcohol out. "WHAT?!"

Roxy laughed. "Yeah. Turns out my celebrity crush is a fan of women who save the world."

"Who?"

"I told you! I'll spill if you do!"

Eggsy laughed, and the two agents went on talking and joking as the plane headed back to London.

Of everything they could have gotten out of the Kingsmen, a best friend wasn't what either one expected.

**So there it is, chapter 1. I know it's short, but it seemed like the right place to break it off. 2 will jump forwards a few years and I can't decide if I want the rating to jump as well. The only M I've written was for Cartson (Hmmmm...I seem to have a thing for spy smut,) so we'll see. Sound off if you have a preference, though any reviews are always welcome :).**


	2. Chapter 2

_I OWN NOTHING! So, something really important for me with this ship is that nothing changes when they enter a relationship. Like, they have sex, but they're not touchy-feely, they're still assholes to each other while being 100% supportive, and trusting each other entirely. Eggsy doesn't get more protective of her, he doesn't do anything cliche to help her during a mission. Likewise, she doesn't get more weepy when he gets hurt or anything. Nothing changes except for the fact that they kiss while making breakfast. They still see each other as friends and agents first. The bromance doesn't get broken by the romance if that makes sense. Also, a note on my headcanon: they're roommates at this point, with a no-bringing-people-home rule for security reasons. _

_5 years later_

"You're late _Gal_," Roxy says, smirking at him as he enters the room.

"At least I'm not tracking in evidence _Lance_," he replies.

Roxy narrows her eyes at him, then pulls a mirror out of her bag.

"Shite!" she mutters, and puts another coat of makeup over her hickey while Merlin briefs them on the mission.

The two of them stride out of the room a few moments later, Roxy muttering about how they were _not_ supposed to be on call this weekend.

"Tell me about it," Eggsy answers, "I was with a lovely gal who thought my name was Sean."

"Are you ever going to stop rotating through the Bond actors?" she questions as they arm themselves.

"As soon as you cut it out with the literary heroines."

Roxy sighs in defeat.

"I was Alice. Chinese for dinner when we get home?"

~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~

"What were you thinking! We had orders to check ONLY the downstairs and to call Merlin if we needed to go up!"

"So I skipped calling. So I went upstairs right away. I got the information! You could congratulate me on being the one to actually find the filing cabinet!"

"And we left an extra dozen bodies behind!" Roxy retorts, dialing the take-away restaurant and snapping out their usual order.

"We didn't leave them! They got whisked away by the magical powers of the Kingsman! And you know as well as I do that they must have needed those files something crazy to call both of us on an off weekend!"

"If you'd have called, they wouldn't have needed to be whisked away, and we could have gotten past them more efficiently with Merlin hacking through the codes on the doors instead of holding people at gunpoint. God Eggsy! Five years of this plus the military and you still can't follow orders!"

The doorbell rings, startling them both. Roxy storms off to get the food, and when she gets back to the kitchen Eggsy is rummaging around in a drawer for something.

"What are you mucking up the drawer looking for?" she questions, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Chopsticks. Napkins. Something."

"All in the bag. Fucking water glasses could have been useful if you wanted to do something right." She replies.

It's mean, but his insistence on charging ahead at the mansion without checking in had led to them being airlifted out instead of driven. She's been mostly over her fear of heights for a while now, but she'd take driving over flying any day and she's pissed that they'd had to do the latter because Eggsy couldn't stand being subtle. He's now standing at the other end of the table with the glasses he's filled.

"Bring them closer," she barks, something in her head noting the irony of giving him an order when she's just lectured him for never taking them.

He strides down the length of the table, slamming the glasses down as he reaches the end, but keeps moving forward, backing her towards the wall.

"You want closer?" he spits out as they move

Her back hits the drywall and he kisses her, arms coming up beside her head to keep her caged in.

"Close enough?" he sneers when they break apart.

In lieu of answering, she knots her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and gives his head a vicious yank forwards to bring their lips back together.

~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~Kingsman~

When Roxy wakes up, the first things she registers is that she needs to go to the bathroom, and the second is that there's someone else in bed with her and that they're both naked. All of this is fairly standard, and she thanks her lucky stars that she woke up first and won't have to remember if she's Alice or Elizabeth or..._fuck_. This is Eggsy's bed. The naked man is Eggsy. She doesn't have to remember whether she's Alice or Elizabeth or anyone else because he already knows she's Roxy. None of this, however, changes the fact that she has to go to the bathroom, so she slithers out of the bed and into his ensuite. When she gets back, Eggsy is sitting up, sheets pooled around his waist.

"So." he begins. "We got pretty close."

And she laughs. She laughs and laughs, and he laughs too, and lifts up the covers to invite her back to bed, and so she crawls back into the bed and his embrace, and they lie there for a while just chuckling at the absolute absurdity of having sex with your best friend because of a hideous, screaming argument and discovering you like it and then getting back into bed with them because it was your weekend off goddamnit!

Eventually, they settle back down into the pillows, Eggsy's body spooning Roxy's.

"You could stay here tonight if you'd like." He mumbles into her ear, bunching up slightly to kiss the space between her shoulder blades. "Tomorrow night too."

She sighs and snuggles into him contentedly.

"Absolutely not. You have a remarkably comfortable bed, but my room is bigger."

He laughs quietly in her ear.

"I guess we have some refurnishing to do. And I'm sorry about the helicopter ride. Should've figured you wouldn't love that."

"s'ok. Good job getting the files."

**So yeah, decided not to go the M route. Might do a oneshot of them, we'll see. Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

Still own nothing. I have discovered this ship is called Reggsy, and I think that that's the bee's knees. Thanks all for your support, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I still wish there was more of them out there. This isn't anything really specific, more of just a little follow up to last chapter.

"Hmmm" Roxy sighed, curling further into Eggsy's chest. They had, if fact, moved his bed into her room, and it was nice waking up with him behind her and a gorgeous view in front. There was a meeting later today, but for now, Roxy was content to stay right where she was. Or, she was, until he started tickling her.

"Eggsy, stop it!" She shrieked between giggles.

"Nope," he replied, grinning and leaning over her. "Not until you admit the umbrella is better than the purse."

With Roxy's entrance to the Kingsman, several gadgets had been added to the arsenal, including a lipstick pistol and a purse that was bulletproof with the infrared see-through tech, magnetic, had extendable cables for handles, and unfolded into a scarf-like garment that Roxy could wrap around her head to maintain her cover or protect herself. It was her favorite item by far, and she often teased Eggsy that he would never use it, to which he replied that his umbrella was superior by far. It had been a running argument for years, and, Roxy mused as she dozed back off, she didn't see it ending any time soon.

When she woke again, she smelled coffee. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed a pair of flannel pants and a tank top, then went to the kitchen.

"Hello again!" she declared, plopping down on a chair and watching him bustle about the kitchen

"Get your own breakfast," was the reply. "JB, Athena, and I just went for a run,"

The dogs were, in fact, panting over their water bowls, and Eggsy had stripped off his shirt, and so was left in basketball shorts.

"Well I suppose I could manage," she replied, hauling herself up to make her own meal.

"Good girl," he snarked back. "You're leaving tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," she replied, pouring the orange juice, "And you're meeting Percival the next?"

"Details at the meeting," Eggsy replied, wolfing down his cereal.

"Whoever gets back first needs to go grocery shopping," Roxy mused.

"Alright. I know I'm running low on lighters, and I got a new suit so I'll need a watch to match." He answered.

"OK. They just came out with a lipstick shade that would look lovely on me, and I need more lighters as well." she gave a mock sigh. "I just go through them so quickly."

Eggsy smirked as she sat back down and leaned over to kiss her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."


End file.
